


Text from [unknown number]

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff with a hint of angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Text to ShittyYou gave my number to someone in Lardo’s partyText to Jackhes cute n singlen tinyfight me zimmermanor a story told by some texts.





	Text from [unknown number]

**Author's Note:**

> i was cleaning up my works and found this gem: i wrote it a year ago around and i thought i never finished it, but i did. so hey, kudos to me. i wrote this mostly because i love texts stories and i wanted to write something to make me laugh.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!

Text from [unknown number]

_Hi! It’s Eric, from the party yesterday._

_You guys are great, maybe we can hang out other time?_

Text to [unknown number]

**I think you got the wrong number?**

 

Text from [unknown number]

_Oh lord_

_I’m sorry_

_This guy with long hair and mustache gave me this number_

_I’m so sorry_

_+_

_Text to Shitty_

**You gave my number to someone in Lardo’s party**

Text from Shitty

hes cute n single

n tiny

fight me zimmerman

 

-

 

**New contact added: Eric**

 

-

 

Text to Eric

**It’s alright**

**He’s a friend**

 

Text from Eric

_And your friend goes around giving your phone number to everyone he meets?_

 

Text to Eric

**Something like that**

**You know Lardo?**

Text from Eric

_Yes, we’re friends_

_She’s pretty awesome_

 

Text to Eric

**She’s one of a kind**

Text from Eric

_Are you her boyfriend?_

 

Text to Eric

**We are close but not like that**

 

Text from Eric

_Ah_

_I see_

_I just realized that I don’t know your name_

_You can forget I asked that_

_We don’t even know each other_

 

Text to Eric

**I’m Jack**

Text from Eric

_Well, I am Eric_

Text to Eric

**I know**

**You said it before**

Text from Eric

_Yeah I did, haha_

_Well, this is weird_

_I probably should stop texting you_

 

Text to Eric

**I don’t mind**

 

Text from Eric

_Oh_

_Right_

_Can I know the name of the guy who gave me your number?_

 

Text to Eric

**Shitty**

 

Text from Eric

_Are you serious?_

Text to Eric

**Yes**

 

Text from Eric

_I’m not going to ask where the name comes from_

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**Sorry I didn’t answer**

**I was busy doing something**

 

Text from Eric

_Don’t worry!!_

_I should also be doing some college stuff but I’m baking again_

 

Text to Eric

**You bake?**

 

Text from Eric

_Yeah!_

_Mostly pies_

 

Text to Eric

**That’s nice**

 

Text from Eric

_I guess it is_

_It helps me think_

_I started since I was young so I guess it stuck with me_

_Haha_

_I talk too much_

 

Text to Eric

**You do**

 

Text from Eric

_I’m sorry_

_I should stop texting you_

 

Text to Eric

**I told you I don’t mind**

**You’re easy to talk to**

 

Text from Eric

_It is me who’s doing most of the talking though_

 

Text to Eric

**You want to know something about me?**

 

Text from Eric

_It would be nice_

 

Text to Eric

**I don’t bake**

 

Text from Eric

_Ha ha_

_Seriously_

 

Text to Eric

**I’m serious**

**I play hockey**

 

Text from Eric

_That’s awesome!_

_I used to do figure skating_

_I really like skating_

 

_+_

_Text to Shitty_

**_He did figure skating_ **

**_Did you know that?_ **

Text from Shitty

u can thank me later

shh imm sleepin

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**Used to?**

 

Text from Eric

_Yeah_

_Had to leave it when I started college_

_I miss it but it’s alright_

_I do skate in time to time_

 

Text to Eric

**I’m sorry about that**

 

Text from Eric

_Don’t be. It’s alright!! Haha_

 

Text to Eric

**I should go to sleep**

**You probably should sleep too**

 

Text from Eric

_Yeah_

_It is late_

_I’ll text you tomorrow_

_Or not_

_I’ll just shut up_

 

Text to Eric

**It’s good talking to you, Eric**

**We can talk tomorrow if you want**

 

Text from Eric

_That would be nice (:_

 

Text to Eric

**Goodnight**

 

Text from Eric

_Goodnight, Jack_

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

_You have a friend named Jack?_

 

Text from Lardo

I do

Why do you ask?

 

Text to Lardo

_Shitty gave me his number_

_In accident_

_Or something like that???_

_And I keep talking to him??_

_Jack sounds so nice?????_

_LARDO??????_

 

Text from Lardo

Wanna Facetime?

 

Text to Lardo

_YES?????_

 

+

 

Text to Shitty

You gave Bitty Jack’s number?

 

Text from Shitty

why no one lets me sleep

+

 

Text from Eric

_Good morning!_

 

Text to Eric

**Good morning, Eric**

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**I’m Canadian**

 

Text from Eric

_Okay?_

 

Text to Eric

**You wanted to know about me**

 

Text from Eric

_Oh, yeah_

_So, Canadian_

_That explains the hockey_

_Then, you talk french?_

 

Text to Eric

**It doesn’t really explain the hockey**

**It’s more of my dad’s side**

**Québécois, yes**

**My mother thought me**

 

Text from Eric

_That’s nice_

_You see, now I’m not doing all the talking_

 

Text to Eric

**No, you’re not**

Text from Eric

_Thanks for sharing though (:_

Text to Eric

**You’re welcome, Eric**

 

+

 

Text from Shitty

r u smilin at ur phone??

jack zimmerman smilin at his phone

cute

 

Text to Shitty

**Stop**

 

Text from Shitty

dont worry

lardos going up to present her painting in a few

we ll leave soon so u can text ur boy

 

Text to Shitty

**Shitty, stop**

 

Text from Shitty

nah

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**It’s your turn**

 

Text from Eric

_My turn?_

_You realize it’s three in the morning_

 

Text to Eric

**Oh**

**I didn’t**

**I’m sorry**

 

Text from Eric

_It’s fine_

_I wasn’t really sleeping_

 

Text to Eric

**But you should**

**It’s three am**

 

Text from Eric

_Why are you awake then?_

 

Text to Eric

**It’s your turn to tell me something about yourself**

**That’s what I meant**

 

Text from Eric

_You told me that you’re Canadian_

_I’m from Georgia_

 

Text to Eric

**Ah**

**You’re from the south**

**I imagine you have an accent**

 

Text from Eric

_Yeah, I do_

_It’s both a blessing and a curse_

 

Text to Eric

**I don’t think it’s that bad**

**I’ve heard worse**

**It’s probably cute**

 

Text from Eric

_Haha maybe_

 

Text to Eric

**I’m sorry if I woke you up just for that**

 

Text from Eric

_Jack_

_It’s alright_

_If we’re still playing, then tell me why you couldn’t sleep_

 

Text to Eric

**I’m good, don’t worry**

**Go to sleep, Eric**

 

Text from Eric

_Sure. Good night, Jack_

 

+

 

 

Text from Eric

_I hope you have a good day today!!_

 

Text to Eric

**Thanks**

**Wish the same to you**

 

Text from Eric

_J_ _!!_

 

+

 

 

Text from Eric

_I need someone to help me make a decision_

_I don’t know if I want to bake cannolis or pies_

_I’ve never made cannolis but I want to try them_

_But I also don’t want to get frustrated if they don’t come out okay_

 

Text to Eric

**Don’t you have homework?**

**Or study for something**

 

Text from Eric

_Why would you remind me THAT_

 

Text to Eric

**Bake a pie**

**Put it in the oven and do your homework while you wait**

 

Text from Eric

_That’s actually good advice_

 

Text to Eric

**Surprised?**

 

Text from Eric

_Actually yeah_

_I think I’m going to do the cannolis_

 

Text to Eric

**Then why would you ask in first place?**

 

Text from Eric

_I like to know my options_

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**Good morning, Eric**

 

Text from Eric

_Good morning Jack!!_

 

+

 

Text from Eric

_I HATE MATH AND STADISTICS_

 

Text to Eric

**Okay?**

 

Text from Eric

_That was meant for a friend_

_Sorry_

           

Text to Eric

**At least you’re passionate about hating math**

 

Text from Eric

_Oh, Jack_

_I’m livid_

 

Text to Eric

**Stress baking?**

 

Text from Eric

_I like how you know me_

 

Text to Eric

**(:**

 

Text from Eric

_WAS THAT A SMILEY FACE?_

_I’m so proud_

 

Text to Eric

**Go do math, Eric**

 

Text from Eric

_> :(_

 

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**It’s my turn**

 

Text from Eric

_And texting at three am is now becoming a new tradition?_

_Okay, tell me something about you then_

 

Text to Eric

**I have anxiety**

 

Text from Eric

_Oh_

_Jack, I’m sorry_

_You didn’t have to tell me if you didn’t want to_

_You shouldn’t feel pressured to tell me_

_It’s nice that you told me but still_

_I’m sorry_

 

Text to Eric

**How can you type that fast?**

 

Text from Eric

_Practice?_

 

Text to Eric

**Sure**

 

Text from Eric

_I’m still sorry_

 

Text to Eric

**Don’t apologize**

**I wanted to tell you**

**It was my turn so**

 

Text from Eric

_That’s why you couldn’t sleep?_

 

Text to Eric

**Yes**

**Still can’t**

Text from Eric

_I’m sorry_

 

Text to Eric

**Eric, stop apologizing**

**It’s not like it’s your fault**

 

Text from Eric

_Still_

_I wish there was a magic cure for it_

 

Text to Eric

**I wish that too**

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**I’m not sure if that was too much information last night**

**I’m sorry**

 

Text from Eric

_God, no! It’s alright!_

_I’m glad you can talk to me about that_

_I know we don’t know each other that well but_

_It’s still great that you trust me enough_

_I wasn’t expecting it_

 

Text to Eric

**You’re rambling**

 

Text from Eric

_I’m good at that_

 

Text to Eric

**Yes, you are**

 

Text from Eric

_You know_

_If you ever need someone to talk to_

_I’ll be glad to help_

 

Text to Eric

**Thanks for the offer, Eric**

 

Text from Eric

_You’re welcome (:_

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

_It is possible to get a crush on someone you don’t even know?_

 

Text from Lardo

Are you crushing on Jack?

 

Text to Lardo

_It is possible??_

_I haven’t met him_

_I don’t know how he looks like_

_Or his voice_

_ANYTHING_

 

Text from Lardo

I can send you a pic

If you want to

 

Text from Eric

_DON’T_

 

Text from Lardo

Oh god

You got it bad

 

Text to Lardo

_I hate everything_

_And if I make him a pie?_

_That’s weird_

Text from Lardo

It is weird

 

Text to Lardo

_Yes, it is_

 

Text from Lardo

You’re already baking

 

Text to Lardo

_It’s a maple apple pie_

 

Text from Lardo

Bitty, oh my god

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**Lardo gave me a piece of that pie you made**

**It was incredibly good**

 

Text from Eric

_So you liked it!!_

_I’m glad_

_I wanted to bake something new_

[unsent text] I made it for you, actually

_I wanted to do something Canadian_

 

Text to Eric

**The maple leaf on the crust gave it away, eh?**

 

Text from Eric

_Well, isn’t this embarrassing_

 

Text to Eric

**Anyway**

**It was really good**

 

Text from Eric

_I’m glad you liked it!! (:_

 

+

 

Text from [unknown number]

why u gave jack pies

u 2 havn’t met

 

Text to [unknown number]

_Uh, who’s this?_

 

Text from [unknown number]

shitty

we meet @lardos

 

-

**New contact added: Shitty**

****-

 

Text to Shitty

_Ah, hi!_

_Lardo gave him a piece_

_You should complain with Lardo_

 

Text from Shitty

she wont give me any

:((((((

 

Text to Shitty

_I just baked a batch_

_Maybe I can send you some_

 

Text from Shitty

:)))))))))

 

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

_Don’t send me a picture but_

_Is Jack handsome?_

_Is he cute?_

 

Text from Lardo

Bitty

He’s hot af

He’s pretty cute too

 

Text to Lardo

_LARDO???_

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME????_

_?????????_

 

Text from Lardo

Please don’t tell me you’re stress-baking

 

Text to Lardo

_[photo attached]_

_No_

 

Text from Lardo

Are those cannolis?

 

Text to Lardo

_NO_

 

Text from Lardo

BITTY

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**Hey**

 

Text from Eric

_Everything’s fine?_

 

Text to Eric

**Why do you ask?**

 

Text from Eric

_You never start our conversations with a hey_

_Or a hi_

_Or a hello_

_We just talk_

 

Text to Eric

**I guess I don’t**

 

Text from Eric

_So, is everything alright?_

 

Text to Eric

**Yeah, just tired**

**Had a game today**

**We won 3 – 1, they were really good**

**Their defensemen was pretty amazing, keep pushing us out**

**And their goalie was on fire, which was frustrating**

**But we managed**

**And well, everything hurts**

 

Text from Eric

_Aw Jack_

_That was the most you have typed in a conversation_

_That’s cute_

 

Text to Eric

**I’m not cute**

 

Text from Eric

_Lardo differs from your statement_

 

Text to Eric

**Playing dirty, eh?**

 

Text from Eric

Maybe I do ;)

 

Text to Eric

**Right**

 

Text from Eric

_Okay maybe that was way too much_

_We still don’t know each other_

_Forget that winky face_

_It never happened_

 

Text to Eric

**Eric**

 

Text from Eric

_I’ll shut up_

 

Text to Eric

**You’re cute**

 

Text from Eric

_You’re tired_

_Go to sleep_

 

Text to Eric

**But I want to talk to you**

Text from Eric

_But you have to rest, don’t be stubborn_

 

Text to Eric

**I’m not stubborn**

 

Text from Eric

_You should be resting._

 

Text to Eric

**Thanks for caring**

 

Text from Eric

_Least I could do_

_Now get your ass to bed_

Text to Eric

**Already in bed**

**Shitty tucked me in**

Text from Eric

_Haha, how cute_

_Now to sleep, honey_

 

Text to Eric

**Goodnight, Eric**

 

Text from Eric

_Goodnight, Jack_

_Sleep tight_

+

 

Text to Lardo

_HE CALLED ME CUTE_

_I CALLED HIM HONEY_

_H O N E Y_

_LARDO_

 

Text from Lardo

BITTY

ERIC

STOP THIS

I’M ARRAGING A MEETING

 

Text to Lardo

_DON’T_

_NO NO NO_

_I’M GOING TO MESS UP EVERYTHING_

_YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IF HE LIKES GUYS_

 

Text from Lardo

WHY GUYS ARE SO COMPLICATED

 

Text to Lardo

_STORY OF MY LIFE_

_+_

Text from Eric

[unsent message] _Sorry I called you honey last_

[unsent message] _It’ a southern thi_

[unsent message] _Haha, I call all my friends honey, I guess you’re part of the grou_

[unsent message] _You shouldn’t be honey, you should be syrup_

[unsent message] _Sorry for_

_Good morning!!_

_How are you feeling?_

 

Text to Eric

**You realize it’s four in the afternoon?**

**And I’m good, I feel better**

 

Text from Eric

_I just woke up haha_

 

Text to Eric

**Long night?**

 

Text from Eric

_Yeah_

 

Text to Eric

**All fine?**

 

Text from Eric

_Oh_

_Yeah!_

_Have exams and it’s accumulating_

_It will pass and I’ll live_

_It always happens_

 

Text to Eric

**You’ll do fine**

**I’m sure about it**

Text from Eric

_Thanks Jack_

_It’s nice to hear it from someone that’s not my mother_

Text to Eric

**(:**

 

+

 

Text from Eric

_Lardo told me you have an awful taste of music_

 

Text to Eric

**I don’t**

 

Text from Eric

_You do_

_You listen to country_

_You’re Canadian, Jack_

_C a n a d i a n_

 

Text to Eric

**Are you music shaming me, Eric?**

 

Text from Eric

_Yeah, sorry_

_But still_

 

Text to Eric

**I do like country**

**Merle Haggard is nice**

**But I like old songs too**

 

Text from Eric

_Like what?_

 

Text to Eric

**Georgia on my mind is a good song**

 

Text from Eric

_Oh_

 

Text to Eric

**Yeah**

 

Text from Eric

_I’m more of a Beyoncé fan_

 

Text to Eric

**Never listened to her**

 

Text from Eric

_WHAT_

_Oh you better have headphones close because I’m sending you my favorite songs_

 

Text to Eric

**What did I get into?**

 

Text from Eric

_I’m doing god’s work, Jack_

_Shut up and listen_

 

+

 

Text to Shitty

_Thank you, Shits_

 

Text from Shitty

4 what?

bitty?????

 

+

 

Text to Eric

**Lardo told me that people call you Bitty**

 

Text from Eric

_Ah yeah they do_

_It’s a play of words with my last name_

_Now you probably know my last name too_

 

Text to Eric

**Unusual last name but it suits you**

**Bitty**

 

Text from Eric

_And I was here thinking you would be the only normal person calling me by my real name_

_Not even my mom calls me Eric_

 

Text to Eric

**I can keep calling you Eric if you want to**

 

Text from Eric

_I like when you call me Bitty_

_It’s weird but nice??_

 

-

**Contact updated: Bitty**

-

 

Text to Bitty

**Whatever you say, Bits**

 

+

 

Text to Shitty

**Hey**

**Thanks for the number**

 

Text from Shitty

_????????????_

_URE WEIRD PPL_

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_Are we still playing?_

 

Text to Bitty

**Playing?**

**Oh**

**Sure**

 

Text from Bitty

_I’m gay_

 

Text to Bitty

**Okay**

 

Text from Bitty

_That’s it??_

 

Text to Bitty

**You expected me to get upset about your sexuality?**

 

Text from Bitty

_I don’t know??_

 

Text to Bitty

**It’s fine, Eric**

**Seriously**

**I suspect you haven’t told many people**

 

Text from Bitty

_No_

 

Text to Bitty

**I see**

**Thanks for telling me**

 

Text from Bitty

_I do trust you and we don’t even know each other_

_It’s so weird_

Text to Bitty

**It is**

**But it is nice**

+

 

Text to Bitty

[unsent message] **I am, too**

[unsent message] **Gay, I mean**

[unsent message] **Bi, technically**

[unsent message] **I’m not really sure myself**

[unsent message] **Shitty and Lardo told me you’re cute**

[unsent message] **We should meet sometime**

[unsent message] **You want to get out and get coffee?**

Text from Bitty

_Good morning!!_

_See you typing_

Text to Bitty

**I was going to wish a good morning too**

**You’re too fast**

 

Text from Bitty

_You’re an old man haha_

_Text to Bitty_

**Yeah, I am**

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

**Can you have a crush in someone who you don’t even know?**

Text from Lardo

Oh my god, Zimmerman

Are you serious?

Are you crushing on Bitty?

Are you feeling okay?

Text to Lardo

**Yes**

Text from Lardo

I asked three different questions

Text from Lardo

**Yes to all**

+

 

Text from Shits

i see u online

lards told me

u crushing on the baker

uhhhhhmm???

 

Text to Shits

**Don’t chirp me**

 

Text from Shits

ohhhhhHHHHH

THEN U RE CRUSHIN ON BIT T Y

IM PROUD OF U ZIMMS

 

Text to Shits

**I’m going to sleep**

 

Text from Shitty

he called u honey

u re practically married

so cute

 

Text to Shitty

**I’M GOING TO SLEEP**

 

Text from Shits

uhh caps how scary

see you tomorrow boo

bro*

ure also my boo

 

Text to Shits

**Yeah, you’re too**

**See you tomorrow**

 

Text from Shits

ayyyyy <3

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**Are you awake?**

 

Text from Bitty

_I am awake_

 

Text to Bitty

**You were sleeping**

 

Text from Bitty

_No, I wasn’t_

 

Text to Bitty

**You never state the obvious**

**You were sleeping and I woke you up**

**I’m sorry**

 

Text from Bitty

_Now you’re the one who’s rambling_

 

Text to Bitty

**Sorry**

 

Text from Bitty

_I’m awake now anyway_

_What’s wrong?_

 

Text to Bitty

**You said that if I needed to talk to someone**

 

Text from Bitty

_Oh!_

_Of course!_

_I’m glad if I can help in some way_

 

Text to Bitty

**Thanks Bitty**

**I’m sorry if I bother**

 

Text from Bitty

_Shush, don’t be_

_Can I call you?_

_Or not_

_Forget that I asked_

_Or don’t_

_We don’t know each other_

 

Text to Bitty

**We been talking for weeks**

**I feel like I know you**

 

Text from Bitty

_I feel the same_

 

**[CALLING BITTY]**

 

“ _Hi Jack_.”

 

“Whoa, I never expected you-”

 

_“My voice to be like this? I know it’s not deep or anything.”_

 

“No, I wasn’t expecting you to sound so happy and southern at three am.”

 

_“Oh, right, haha. I guess I do sound lot southern.”_

 

“Hello Bitty.”

 

_“You have a nice accent.”_

 

“Thanks, I guess?”

 

_“And your voice is deeper than I thought it would be. I mean, sorry, this is kind of weird.”_

 

Jack’s heart jumped when heard Eric’s soft giggles.

 

“It is but it’s nice.”

 

_“It is.”_

 

“…”

 

_“Are you okay?”_

 

“I’ll be alright.”

 

_“You sound awfully tired.”_

 

“I am.”

 

_“I wish I could do something besides talking to you, you know? Like, properly helping you or something.”_

 

“You’re helping, believe me.”

 

_“Oh, I’m going to bake you a pie!”_

 

“Bitty, you don’t have to-”

 

_“I have to! I’m going to Lardo’s tomorrow because she’s helping me with a class so why not start now? I’m already awake and now it’s super easy to talk to you while I bake because I don’t have to stop to type a message! Also, did you know that Shitty has to cut his hair? He called Lardo the other day crying because of it and-”_

 

“Bitty-”

 

_“Ah, I’m sorry. I know that I’m rambling like crazy but my brain doesn’t stop when I wake up in the middle of the night and-”_

 

“Eric.”

 

_“What’s wrong?”_

 

“Just, well… I wanted to thank you.”

 

_“Oh. Oh, honey. You don’t have to thank me.”_

 

“I do. You shouldn’t be up baking a pie and talking to someone you haven’t even met.”

 

_“Well, you wanted to talk, so it’s basically your fault that we’re here.”_

 

“You could always say no and hang up.”

 

_“I’m from the south; I don’t think I know how to do that.”_

 

“Fair enough. Still, _thank you_.”

 

Bitty smiled on the other side. His phone was on the kitchen counter, on speaker, and he could hear the sincerity of Jack’s words. He shook his head and started searching all the ingredients he needed.

 

_“It’s my pleasure, Jack.”_

 

“Also, you go around calling people honey?”

 

_“Does it bother you?”_

 

“Not really, it’s kind of cute. it’s that I’ve never been called like that before.”

 

_“I see. Well, honey, maybe it’s a southern thing.”_

 

“Whatever you say, Bits.”

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**Good morning**

**Thank you for last night**

**Hope you sleep well afterwards**

 

Text from Bitty

_Stop thanking me, I told you it was nothing_

_And I did, thank you for asking_

_By the way, this is the prettiest pie that I have ever made in my life_

 

Text to Bitty

**That’s nice**

 

+

 

Text to Shitty <3, Jackie boy, Bittle Mc Bits

Party next Saturday

Are you coming?

 

+

 

Text from Shitty <3

haha u said coming

IM DOWN!!!!

 

+

 

Text from Jackie boy

**Can’t**

**Have a game**

**Sorry**

 

+

 

Text from Bittle Mc Bits

_What’s the occasion?_

_Is Jack going?_

 

Text to Bittle Mc Bits

I want to get drunk before I present my paintings that Sunday

He’s not, has a game that night

 

Text from Bittle Mc Bits

_:(_

 

+

 

“Do you call everyone your son?”

 

_“No but Chowder, well, he’s just so sweet, Jack. Someone has to protect him from this cruel world.”_

 

“Sure thing, Bitty.”

 

_“Are you laughing at me?”_

 

“No, I’m laughing at your expressions.”

 

_“Har har.”_

 

“Are you going to Lardo’s party next Saturday?”

 

_“I’m not sure, exams are coming up and I’m not sure if I’ve time to.”_

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

_“Lardo told me you have a game. That’s nice.”_

 

“Yeah, I wish I could go.”

 

_“Me too.”_

 

“Maybe next time. That way we can finally meet.”

 

_“That would be really great, you know?”_

 

“Really?”

 

_“Yeah, I can maybe finally put a face to the voice. Know that you’re not an amazing prank by Lardo or Shitty.”_

 

“Haha, I’m not. I promise.”

 

_“You better.”_

 

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**I know we just hang up**

 

Text from Bitty

_Yeah, I just said goodbye two minutes ago_

 

Text to Bitty

**I was thinking**

 

Text from Bitty

_Yeah?_

 

Text to Bitty

**Maybe we can meet before the party**

**Some day that week**

**Maybe get coffee, together?**

 

Text from Bitty

_I’m not sure I can_

_Sorry, Jack_

 

Text to Bitty

**Ah**

**It’s okay**

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

_Jack invited me for a coffee_

 

Text from Lardo

BITTY

DID YOU SAY YES

 

Text to Lardo

_No???? I said no????_

_I’M NOT READY????_

 

Text from Lardo

A RE Y OU SER IOU S

 

Text to Lardo

_DON’T YELL I’M GOING TO CRY_

_I CAN’T SAY YES NOW_

_I FUCKED UP LARDO_

 

Text from Lardo

I SWEAR TO GOD BITTY

 

+

 

Text to Shitty

**Hey, are you busy?**

 

Text from Shitty

no

y?

 

Text to Shitty

**I invited Bitty for a coffee**

**He turned me down**

**Did I read everything wrong?**

 

**[CALL FROM SHITTY]**

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**Are you awake?**

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_Sorry I didn’t answer!_

_Was studying for exams_

_Everything’s alright?_

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**Everything’s alright, don’t worry**

**Just wanted to talk**

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_Good morning!_

_Are you free to talk today or…??_

Text to Bitty

**Busy**

**Sorry**

**Good morning to you too**

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_Sorry we haven’t been able to talk_

 

Text to Bitty

**It’s alright**

 

Text from Bitty

_So, how are you? How’s life? Hockey?_

 

Text to Bitty

**I’m fine**

**Not really doing my best in hockey**

**Guess it’s a rough patch**

**What about you?**

 

Text from Bitty

_I’m fine, tired with all the studying, but fine_

_And why’s that?_

_I mean, not doing your best_

_Are you feeling well?_

 

Text to Bitty

**Yes**

**I just have my head in the clouds**

 

+

           

Text from Bitty

_Sorry I didn’t answer_

_I fell asleep_

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**It’s okay, Bits**

**Good luck with the exams**

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_Thank you!!_

_Good luck on your game_

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_Youre really ni ce you know????_

_Nice*_

 

Text to Bitty

**You’re drunk**

 

Text from Bitty

_NO_

_No_

_Maybe_

_How did youk now??_

_Know*_

 

Text to Bitty

**You aren’t usually this messy with words**

**Also, today’s Lardo’s party**

 

Text from Bitty

_Youre really smart_

Text to Bitty

**You’re really nice too, Bits**

 

Text from Bitty

_Jack!! Thats sso nice_

_how was the g ame_

_??_

Text to Bitty

**We won**

_Text from Bitty_

_S’awesome_!!!

 

Text to Bitty

**Have fun tonight**

**Don’t drink and tweet**

 

Text from Bitty

_I WON’T_

_SOrry_

_how do you know I have twitter??_

_how you know about twitter when youre jack the I don’t have any social media guy_

 

Text to Bitty

**Shitty reads them aloud sometimes**

[unsent message] **You’re pretty funny**

[unsent message] **You talk a lot about me, why’s that?**

[unsent message] **Why you turned down my invitation?**

Text from Bitty

_Shitty says hi_

_says he loves you_

_nd that youve a great ass_

 

Text to Bitty

**Yeah, say hi to him**

 

Text from Bitty

_i wish you came to the aprty_

_party*_

_it would have been fun_

 

Text to Bitty

**Yeah**

**I’ve to go**

Text from Bitty

_Sure!!!_

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_I’m never drinking with Shitty again_

_He’s an animal with those mixed drinks_

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**Lots of water and an aspirin**

**And a banana**

**That’s the secret**

Text from Bitty

_A banana?_

 

+

 

Text to Jack

_I know you wanted to talk today but_

_My phone died and I fell asleep as soon as I got to my bedroom_

_How are you??_

 

+

 

Text to Jack

_Good night, Jack!_

_+_

Text to Bitty

[unsent message] **Why you turned down my invitation?**

[unsent message] **You say you wanted to meet**

[unsent message] **It’s kind of amazing how you’re in my mind most of the time**

[unsent message] **And I don’t even know your face?**

[unsent message] **Hope we can meet someday, properly**

[unsent message] **Sorry if I messed up**

_+_

Text to Jack

_I made the maple apple pie again_

_No maple leaf this time tho_

 

+

 

Text to Jack

_Have a good morning!!_

 

+

 

Text to Jack

_Remember the pie?_

_A friend ate it all_

_ALL OF IT_

_+_

_Text to Jack_

_Is it something I said?_

_Or it’s because I’m gay?_

 

+

 

Text to Jack

_You can forget the last question_

_But_

_Is it???_

 

+

 

Text to Jack

 _I_ _usually wouldn’t send so many texts_

_But you know, at least read my messages to know that you’re okay!_

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

_Lardo, is Jack alright?_

_He’s not answering any of my texts_

 

**[CALL FROM LARDO]**

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Bitty, hi.”

 

_“You don’t normally call, so, is everything alright?”_

 

“I-I, well, not really.”

 

_“Are you alright? What’s wrong?”_

 

“Uhm, _god_. It ‘s about Jack.”

 

_“Is Jack alright? Why you sound so sad?”_

 

“He was in an accident. Happened on Monday, sorry I didn’t tell you, we-”

 

_“Oh lord, god, Lardo, it was a hockey accident? He said he was hitting a rough patch and-”_

 

“No, it wasn’t a hockey accident. Did he tell you that?”

 

_“Yes, he did? Why? It was a secret?”_

 

“Well, no, but he’s been pretty down lately.”

 

_“Lardo, what happened?”_

 

“Right. Uhm, well, he was in a car crash –drunk driver hit him on a red light.”

 

_“… Is he-?”_

 

“Beaten up but alright –just, enough to put him in the hospital.”

 

_“Lord almighty.”_

 

“Bu he’ll be fine, they’re letting him go home tomorrow morning, hopefully.”

 

_“Are you with him?”_

 

“Not right now. Shitty is staying with him tonight.”

 

_“What about his parents? I mean, they should be with him, right?”_

 

“Blizzard in Montreal, they are delaying all flights.”

_“Ah, I- I feel so bad.”_

“Why? It’s not like it’s your fault or anything.”

 

_“I know but still.”_

 

“He’ll be fine, really. You can call Shitty to see if Jack’s awake but I’m not sure he will be, he hasn’t been resting because he’s stubborn as fuck.”

 

_“I think I’ll just text Shitty.”_

 

“Okay. Bitty, I’m sorry I didn’t tell earlier. We were worried about him and our minds weren’t really thinking and-”

 

_“Lardo, it’s okay.”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“Go to sleep, it’s almost midnight and I’m pretty sure you haven’t been sleeping worrying your ass off.”_

 

“Ah, Bittle, you know how to treat a lady.”

 

_“Whatever you say, Duan. Take care, okay? Text me if you need anything.”_

 

“Thanks, I will.”

 

+

 

Text to THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

_Lardo told me what happened_

_Is he okay?_

 

Text from THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

hi bits

hes fine right nw

sleeping like a big baby

 

Text to THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

_That’s good_

 

Text from THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

he ll be fine

not enough to play hckey rifgt away

but fine fine

 

Text to THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

_Thanks Shitty_

_Tell him to take care, okay?_

_And take care of him_

 

Text from THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

will do

always do

 

Text to THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

_And when did you change your name??_

_I don’t remember you taking my phone_

 

Text from THE BEST LAYWER IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY

i do magic

 

-

Contact updated: Shitty

-

 

Text to Shitty

_You spelled lawyer wrong_

 

Text from Shitty

FU CK I KNEW IT!!!!

 

+

 

Text to Bitty

**Hey**

 

Text from Bitty

_How are you feeling?_

_Can I call you? Are you good to talk??_

**[CALL FROM JACK]**

 

_“Jack!”_

 

“Hi.”

 

_“Hi, honey, hey. How are you? How are you feeling?”_

 

“I’m good.”

 

_“Yeah? Sure? Are you sure you’re alright? I can always ask –why are you laughing?”_

 

“I’m fine, Bitty. I’m laughing because you’re asking a lot of questions. Are _you_ okay?”

 

_“Ah, haha. I’m good, too. I was worried, Lardo told me what happened.”_

 

“Sorry I didn’t answer your texts. I wasn’t upset at you, in anyway.”

 

_“Ah, gosh, I wish I could delete them. How stupid.”_

 

“You’re not stupid.”

 

_“Yeah. So, you’ll be fine?”_

 

“I will be fine, in a few weeks probably, but I’ll be alright.”

 

_“Good, that’s, uhm, good.”_

 

“Are you crying?”

 

_“Jack, what? Haha, no! I’m not crying!”_

 

“You are.”

 

_“Oh, shush.”_

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

_“I was worried. I also kept having these thoughts about how I did mess up our strange friendship because I turned down your invitation and I also thought that you were having a rough time playing hockey because of me and whoa, that was such a selfish thought and-”_

 

“Eric.”

 

_“I’ll shut up.”_

 

“I do keep you in my mind a lot.”

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“And I like you. I was kind of heartbroken when you said no.”

 

_“Oh, honey. I’m sorry-”_

 

“Lardo told you cried after texting me.”

 

_“Did she? Bless her heart.”_

 

“Do you want to meet?”

 

_“… I do.”_

 

“So, I wanted to ask you something again.”

 

“ _Okay_.”

 

“Uh, uhm, you want to, well, uhm, get coffee with me? But not like, right now? Probably in a few weeks?”

 

_“So you can get better, of course.”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“Ah, right. Of course.”_

 

“Eric, you can ignore it if-”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“Yes?”

 

_“Jack, I want to meet you.”_

 

“I want to meet you too.”

 

_“It’s a date?”_

 

“Do you want it to be a date?”

 

_“Well, I guess? I don’t know?”_

 

“It can be if you promise not to tweet it.”

 

_“Deal.”_

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

_I HAVE A DATE_

 

Text from Lardo

PLEASE TELL ME IT IS JACK

 

Text to Lardo

_A DATE WIT H J A C K_

 

Text from Lardo

I’M LEAVING MY CLASS TO CALL YOU

I’M CALLING YOU

 

+

 

Text from Shitty

imm droppin by in a few

we re having dinner togheter

together*

 

Text to Shitty

**I have a date**

 

Text from Shitty

U VE A DATE

W/ BITTY?????

 

Text to Bitty

**With Bitty**

**Shitty**

**I have a date with Bitty**

 

Text from Shitty

I D BRING BEER BUT U DONT DRINK

& U RE IN PAINKILLRS

ILL BRING U A RAINBOW CUPCAKE

 

+

 

Text from Bitty

_You play hockey_

_You don’t want me to tweet our coffee date_

_Because you’re not out_

_Right?_

 

Text to Bitty

**Yeah**

 

Text from Bitty

_I get it_

 

Text to Bitty

**I’m sorry**

 

Text from Bitty

_It’s okay_

 

Text to Bitty

**Sure?**

 

Text from Bitty

_Yeah, of course_

_Don’t worry_

_-_

**Contact updated: <3**

_-_

 

+

 

Text to Shitty

**I’m nervous**

**I’m very nervous, Shitty**

**What happens if I fuck up?**

**What if it’s like Parse all over again?**

**We broke each other’s hearts, what if I do that again?**

 

Text from Shitty

STOP

 

Text to Shitty

**Okay**

 

Text from Shitty

hes not kent

ure not that jack anymore

u 2 ll be fine

breathe

u not going to fuck up

 

Text to Shitty

**Shits**

**Have I told you that I love you?**

**Thank you**

 

Text from Shitty

Zimmermann u say that to my face n im gonna kiss u

IMMA KISS THE SHIT OUT OF U

 

+

 

Text to Lardo

_I don’t know what to wear???_

_H E L P_

 

Text from Lardo

Something cute

Wear a jacket, it’s cold outside

 

Text to Lardo

_You’re big help here_

 

Text from Lardo

Blue shirt, brown pants

 

Text to Lardo

_Thanks mom_

 

Text from Lardo

Go and conquer, my son

 

+

Text to <3

**We are meeting today**

 

Text from <3

_We are_

 

Text to <3

**We have to thank Shitty after this**

 

Text from <3

_We do_

_I’m excited :)_

 

Text from <3

**Me too, Bits**

**See you at four, then**

 

Text to <3

_See you soon_

 

+

 

The walk to small coffee shop turned into the longest walk in Bitty’s life.

His heart was racing in his chest and he felt the need to let out huffs of air mostly to calm himself. He also forgot his jacket in a hurry, because when he realized what time it was, it was almost four. His phone was on his pocket and its presence burn because, what if Jack called and canceled everything?

The bell rang when he opened the coffee shop door and that brought him back to his senses.

The coffee shop was almost empty that Wednesday afternoon and Bitty’s eyes searched around the tables. He memorized Jack’s **I’m wearing a brown jacket** text and Bitty swore he felt his heart stop when his eyes feel on a guy sitting at the back of the store, brown jacket perched on his shoulders, phone on his hands.

Bitty walked slowly, his hands going behind his back, the weight of his bag over his shoulder moving forward. “Hello?” He greeted and the guy looked up, blue eyes looking at him and Bitty was sure that his heart really stopped this time. “I’m Eric.”

“Eric,” he said his name as if he was sighing, as if there was a relive coming from his mouth. “Hi, Eric. I’m Jack.”

“Hi, Jack, I’m Eric.”

“You said that already,” Jack chuckled and Bitty, laughing nervously at his introduction, took out his bag and left it close to his chair, before sitting down in front of Jack at the table. Both of them were in silence for a while, observing each other’s faces.

“This is surreal.”

“Our whole relationship is.”

Bitty laughed and couldn’t take out his eyes from Jack’s –he was dreamy. He glanced to Jack’s arms, noticing the soft yellow bruises disappearing and a small scar close to his wrist. “Are those from the accident?”

“Yeah, I was riddle with them,” he said mindlessly, his fingers tracing the small scar. “I wanted to give a good impression, not scare you.”

Bitty smiled and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

Jack smiled back and, after shaking his head himself, pointed at the line. “Coffee? My treat.”

“Yeah. Do they have anything with pumpkin? I love when it’s seasonal.”

“Of course” and with that, Jack got up and Bitty couldn’t help to think this was the best thing that happened in his life. He thought about getting his phone out and texting Lardo or Shitty but he stopped, thinking that he wanted to keep his head clear.

Bitty looked at Jack in the line, concentrated on the menu above the cashier and Bitty felt his heart jolt.

That night Bitty ended up with a brown jacket on his shoulders and a kiss on each cheek.

 _A Canadian thing_ , he said, and Bitty believed him. _I’ll see you again soon, right?_

 _Yes_ , was Bitty’s answer, butterflies flying around his chest. He just hoped Jack felt the same way.

(Jack did.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me in tumblr @ **[speaksarcastically](http://speaksarcastically.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
